


Missing You

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: Missing and longing for a loved one is hard.  Viggo makes that better.Inspired by Nirvana Unplugged version of All Apologies, on the way to work this morning.Originally posted to LiveJournal 5/2005





	Missing You

Missing You  
Author: Carol  
Rating: NC17  
Pairing: Viggo/Orlando  
Disclaimer: Fiction, not real, all from my own little head  
Warnings: Not really  
Beta: The wonderful ~N  
Summary: Missing and longing for a loved one is hard. Viggo makes that better.  
Inspired by Nirvana Unplugged version of All Apologies, on the way to work this morning.  
Originally posted to LiveJournal 5/2005

 

Orlando sat there, listening to the same song over and over, tears flowing, rocking along with the beat. How had things gotten so off course? They were supposed to be together. Instead they were on opposite sides of the world, not even able to see each other. And it had been weeks since they'd even spoken on the phone. Maybe Viggo had changed his mind. Maybe he didn't want to be saddled with him anymore. Maybe he'd found someone else, someone closer to his own age. Someone he could be seen in public with, not hide away from the world because it would be too damaging. Not that he'd blame him, he deserved a life. What did Viggo need with someone like him anyway? An insecure, babbling kid. Still crying, he leaned over and finally drifted off to sleep, the music still playing over and over, a muted home video of them on vacation still running on the television.

Viggo walked into the house before the sun was up and heard the music playing from the bedroom. Shaking his head, he hoped that Orlando had gotten some sleep, not sitting up all night. Setting his bags down quietly, kicking off his shoes, and dropping his jacket on a chair, he started down the hall. He stopped in the doorway, finally recognizing the song that was playing, again. 'He must have set it on loop,' he thought. Stepping into the room, he was shocked to see him lying there, curled in a ball, dried tears staining his perfect cheeks. 'I've been gone too long. I should have called, done something. My poor angel,' and he moved to kneel by the bed, running calloused fingers across the smooth olive skin.

"Precious, angel? Wake up baby. I'm home"

His eyes slowly fluttered open and he gazed up with bleary eyes. "Vig, is that you, or am I still dreaming?" he asked, clicking off the music and TV.

"It's me, baby. I got two weeks off and came home. I needed you. What's going on, honey? Why the sad music and tears? Did something happen?"

"You hadn't called, I hadn't heard from you, I thought maybe you were tired of me. Maybe you found someone else. That's why you didn't call. You didn't want me anymore."

"Oh, baby, never. I always want you, forever. I'm so sorry. Filming was so hectic, I just never had time. I should have called. I'm so sorry," and he leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. "Forgive me, angel."

Orlando reached up to pull him closer, grazing his lips against the older man. "Show me how much you missed me. Make me feel loved," he begged.

Standing up, Viggo pulled off his shirt and dropped his jeans to the floor. He crawled up on the bed, cuddling himself against the warm, perfect body lying there waiting for him. Wrapping his arms around the slender waist, he pulled Orlando close, pressing his lips to the slightly open mouth, kissing him deeply. Orlando sighed into the kiss, pushing as close as he could.

"Too many clothes. Off, now," Viggo said, pulling at Orlando's shirt.

Smiling, he raised up, pulling the shirt off, and slipping the sweats off his hips, tossing the offending items to the floor and settling again in those big, strong arms. Cuddling close, he ran his hands across the broad, fur covered chest.

"I've missed you, love. I needed you so badly," he smiled.

Viggo bent over the grinning man, kissing him deeply, before sliding down to bite and suck at the long, slender neck, eliciting a soft moan from his partner. Moving further, he painted wet stripes across the olive chest before stopping at a raised nub. He ran the tip of his tongue in circles around the peak several times before taking it between his teeth, biting gently before sucking and laving it with his tongue. Orlando groaned and arched up, the sensations shooting pleasure through his entire being. Viggo moved across to the other taut nipple giving it the same gentle attention, savoring Orlando's reactions.

Moving on, he kissed his way across the hard stomach, stopping to dip and swirl his tongue in the navel, then moving still lower, tugging at the fine dark hair that led to his final destination. Looking up with hooded eyes, his heart melted at the beautiful sight above him. Orlando, watching with love glazed eyes, lips parted, panting softly. Still watching, he stuck out his tongue and licked at the weeping tip in front of him. Orlando fell back to the bed, moaning and arching up. Viggo licked once more before slipping the head between his lips and running his tongue around, then popping it back out.

"Viggo, no," Orlando begged. "More."

Viggo lapped up one side and then the other, stopping to suck and nip at the tender area just under the head, before swallowing the shaft as far as he could. Sliding up and down several times, he took in more and more as he went, placing his hands on Orlando's hips to hold him down. Hollowing his cheeks, he sucked hard, working the rigid flesh with everything he had. Orlando wriggled under him, gasping and panting, begging for more. It didn't take long before he felt him shuddering and knew that he was done. Viggo slid back up, keeping just the head in his mouth. Orlando erupted, shrieking his release to the heavens. Viggo swallowed all he had to give before letting the softening flesh slip from his lips, licking him clean.

Moving back up his limp body, Viggo settled himself on top of Orlando, bending to capture his mouth in a passionate kiss. Grinding down, he felt Orlando reach across to fumble in the night table. As they broke apart, panting for air, he pressed the bottle into Viggo's hand, and pulled his legs up, making it easier for Viggo to reach in and prepare him. As he heard the cap pop open on the bottle, a shudder ran through his body. When a cold, slick finger swiped across his opening, he drew a shaky breath, waiting. And when Viggo finally breached him with that single finger, he sighed and pressed down, welcoming what he knew was to come. Viggo quickly added a second, and then a third finger, twisting and stretching, his own body vibrating with anticipation.

Finally, deciding that Orlando was ready, he pulled his fingers out to much whining, and slicked his throbbing erection, before leaning forward and pressing inside with one fluid movement. Orlando gasped and arched off the bed, his legs wrapping firmly around Viggo's waist, pulling him in further. Viggo stilled, afraid that if he moved at all, it would be over before he could enjoy being embedded inside Orlando's body again. Orlando waited as patiently as he could before starting to rock his hips, encouraging Viggo to move. Viggo pulled back slightly and pushed forward, starting a slow steady rhythm, listening to the sounds of renewed passion coming from Orlando. They moved in tandem, giving and taking, as their movements became more frenzied, both rapidly approaching release. Reaching between them, Viggo grasped Orlando, twisting and pulling. Feeling Viggo's thumb flick across the swollen head was Orlando's undoing. Head thrown back, arching off the bed, thick pearly fluid coating their chests and stomachs, Orlando came again chanting Viggo's name. Feeling him clamp and pulse around him was more than Viggo could take, and with one more hard thrust, he followed Orlando over the edge. Unable to hold himself up, he collapsed, gasping for air with his face buried in Orlando's neck.

Rolling to the side and pulling from his body, Viggo gathered Orlando close, cuddling for a few minutes before heading for the bathroom and returning with a warm cloth to clean him up. Gently wiping the cold sticky fluid from Orlando's spent form, he tossed the rag towards the door and crawled back into bed, gathering Orlando tight against him.

"So, love, what ARE you doing here? You're supposed to be filming in Spain, not visiting me in the Caribbean."

"Well, I got a phone call, and thought it might be a good thing to come see you. Seems you have a worried producer, and some very good friends who thought you might need me."

"Johnny called you, didn't he? Anyone else I should thank?"

"Actually, I think it was a group call. They said you'd been moping, and nothing was cheering you up, so they thought I should know. And I'm glad they did, because I needed an excuse to see you, too."

"So, what did you tell them to get away? They can't have been happy to have you leave."

"I told them the most important person in the world needed me, that I had to leave, and I'd be back in two weeks. And if that was a problem, then they could recast my part and reshoot my scenes with my replacement. Then I went home and packed my bags. When I came out of my door, the director was standing there with a car waiting. Took me to the airport and told me not to be late coming back."

"So, you're all mine?"

"I'm all yours. And I heard from a little bird that you also have a two week break. So, I thought maybe you'd want to spend it together. Maybe we could find something we both want to do. Say, sleep?"

"Sleep is good. And maybe more loving? And then we can eat. And nap, and more love, and then..."

"All right, I get the picture. But right now, this old man is tired. Long flight, lots of exercise, needs rest. And, baby? Next time you need me, you will call me, right?"

"Yes, Vig, I'll call. I didn't mean to worry anyone," he yawned.

Snuggling Orlando onto his shoulder, he kissed him on top of his head, and they drifted off to sleep, both happier than they'd been in months.

~end


End file.
